


Enough For Now

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics, prompt fics, yuletide4frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Even though Sean has failed to give him the life he promised, Elijah hasn’t given up hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 25, 2016 for the Yuletide4Frodo community at Live Journal. We were challenged to write a story based on a prompt. My prompt was "Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it." from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Sean said.

“What?” Elijah asked, although he had a good idea what Sean was going to say.

“You’re thinking that I’m a coward.”

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Elijah assured him, “and there’s no way I ever would.”

They’d had this debate before. This time it was on Christmas Eve, and they were in a hotel room where they’d met to spend a few stolen hours together before Sean went back to his wife and children. They’d just made love, and were enjoying those last moments of closeness that always made it so difficult for Sean to leave him.

“You have every right to think it,” Sean insisted, not for the first time. “For years I’ve been promising you that we’d have a life, yet here we are, still sneaking around so we can have a couple of hours together in a place like this. You should just give up on me.”

“You know that’s never going to happen.” When Sean began to protest, Elijah put a finger to his lover’s lips to silence him. “When you talk like that, it sounds as if it’s all on you.”

Sean moved Elijah’s finger. “But it is,” he said. “In all the years I’d been married I’d never cheated, was never even tempted to, but then I met you, and fell in love for the second time in my life.“

“I fell in love with you, too, Irish, when I should have known better. I knew you were married, that you had a child, but that didn’t stop me from wanting you, so you can’t take all the blame for where we are. In some ways it’s harder on you than it is on me because you have so much more to lose.” At Sean’s surprised expression, Elijah explained, “I know you still care about your wife. You wouldn’t be the man I love if you didn’t.” He heaved a small sigh. “Sure, I hoped we’d be together by now, but just because I can’t see our life at the moment doesn’t mean I can’t believe it could still happen one day. You just need to believe it, too.”

“Hearing you say it makes me believe,” Sean admitted.

Elijah raised himself up on one elbow so he could look directly into Sean’s eyes, and as he gazed into those pools of gold-flecked green, he said, “That’s enough for now.”


End file.
